


Good talk

by norwegianssweethearts



Series: Liv and  Noah (SkamNL) [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Parents, the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/norwegianssweethearts
Summary: I wanted to write about Liv’s feelings about the fight, but I didn’t know who she could talk to. And as my followers love fics where the noorhelms are parents, I thought Liv could talk to her daughter.So here it is.





	Good talk

Tess has been in her room for hours when Liv decides to check up on her. She goes upstairs and knocks on the door. Teenagers love their privacy. Tess opens the door (with a sigh), Liv can't help but laugh because she has paints everywhere.

“you're really your dad's daughter. It's insane.” Liv says, entering Tess’ room. She sits down on the bed and looks at her daughter.

“mom, what are you doing here?” Tess sits down on her chair.

“You've been locked in your room for two days and I know that something is bothering you. You're exactly like your dad. It's insane.”

“you've already said that. In fact, you tell us every single day”

“because it is insane! I've got a mini Noah.”

Liv smiles.

That's exactly what she wanted when she told Noah she wanted to have kids. Noah was not really thinking about having kids ever, but the idea of having a mini Liv was enough for him to agree.

Tess looks at her mom for a few seconds. She starts a sentence a few times. Liv encourages her daughter to talk to her with her warm smile.

“mom, can I ask you a question?” Tess says nervously. Liv nods.

“is it possible to stay with someone forever?”

“yeah I think it is. If you work for it.”

Tess doesn't seem satisfied with her answer so Liv goes on.  
“I mean, from my experience, it is obviously. I've been with your dad since basically forever. So yeah. But it has never been easy. We both worked very hard to be where we are now.”

“but are you really happy if you have to work for it? Shouldn't love be easy?”

Liv smiles at her daughter. She takes her hand and Tess stands up to sit close to her mom.

“is it about the boy you are seeing?” Liv asks. Tess nods.

“Sometimes I feel like… He is the one and sometimes I just can't believe I'm dating him. He does something dumb or that I don't agree with and I don't know anymore.”

“oh so you're dating now?? Tess Jill Reijners Boom, you need to tell me all about it!” Liv teases her.

“mom. Please. I'm having a crisis there.”

“true. Sorry. I feel like, love should be easy, but life is not. When Noah and I are alone, it's always easy. It always has been. But life is not easy, and you can't live just with your boyfriend. You pretend you can, but ultimately, you've got to leave that bed.”

Liv smirks. Tess sighs.

Liv sits more comfortably on her daughter's bed. She touches Tess’ hair gently.

“ok, your dad might kill me but… Do you want me to tell you a story about when we were teenagers?”  
Tess nods.

“When we met, Noah was not… he wasn't the kindest boy ever. You know the story, anyway. We started ‘dating’ and everything was good. I was happy. Genuinely, I couldn't hide the smile on my face. We went to a party separately, because we were hiding our relationship but we met outside the party. He made me laugh, he kissed me, and he even asked me to marry him.”

“wait?! He was already doing that?” Tess interrupts.

“Yeah. He has been asking me to marry him since we started dating.” Liv answers, biting her lips.

“will you say yes one day?”

“I've said yes plenty of times. We just don't do it so he can keep asking but anyway! Back to the story. We saw his friends fighting and Noah saw red and punched one of the guys. It was a really violent scene and I couldn't handle it. So I broke up with him. I needed space. I couldn't think about anything other than him. I didn't know what to do, what to think. Ultimately, I realised that I was looking for a reason to break up with him. If we stopped dating, I didn't have to deal with my own mess. I took time to deal with everything and then I called him.”  
Liv lets out a breath. Tess stays quiet.

“I can't tell you everything has been easy after that, but love has always been there. When we reunited for real, I knew we were going to make it because I wanted us to. Because I realized that we were good together, we still are. Look at you and Adam. We definitely did something good together. And I know Noah could be violent again, if something happen to me or you two. I know that. I know he's still dealing with a lot of crap that's been haunting him forever, and I am too. So sometimes we forget the most important thing and it gets difficult, but most of the times we lean on each other. We were so young when we met but I don't regret one second my decision. Life is not easy, but love is. At least with your dad, it is.”

Tess nods and cuddles her mom.

“I think I'm just overthinking it, you know? I'm the same age you were when you met Dad and I feel pressured to meet ‘the one’ kind of? So I want him to be the one, I'm. not sure he is.’

“You'll feel it. One day it's going to click. Maybe not with him, but one day it will make sense. There's no pressure, Tess. We're not exactly an example to follow. We're far from perfect. It turned out to be awesome, and we love each other so much. We held on to this because we didn't want to give up on each other, but we could have, so many times. You shouldn't feel pressured to be with someone, ever. Just live your life, darling.”

Tess and Liv stay quiet for a while, holding each other. When they hear Noah and Adam coming back, Liv gets up from the bed with a sigh and tell Tess she's joining the boys for coffee.

Just before Liv leaves the room, Tess speaks up.

“Mom? What happened between you, dad and his brother? Dad made us swear to never talk to him and I know he did something to you but… ”

Liv gulps.

“I promise you that I will explain it to you one day, but I need Noah to be there when I do. We will tell you together.”

Tess smiles.

“okay. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to…” Tess chuckles.

Liv joins her boys in the kitchen. Adam tells her all about his singing lesson, with a smile on his face. Noah tells her they went on a walk together afterwards and had a great talk.

“are you okay?” Noah whispers in her ear. She nods.

“yeah. Our children are almost adults Noah.”

“they grow up. It happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr norwegiansswethearts.tumblr.com


End file.
